Boredom Stories
by Billcipher4
Summary: Hello, people! I decided to write random One or Two part one-shots. When I'm bored or something. Technically, Two-Shots. But you get it. Maybe? No? Okay. I'll just... *sits alone in the corner*
1. All Because of a Sweater: Part 1

Bill. A word of advice: Never make a deal with a lonely demon who wants a place to stay.

After returning from the dreamscape, Bill had been different. He thought Mabel was his girlfriend, and claimed he was part squirrel.

But that's only ONE part of this weird story. Mabel winced in fear that it was Bill who was about to walk in the doorway. She sat knitting in front of the TV while watching 'Dream Boy High 2', where Zyler and Craz were in love with-

The narrator was knocked back out if the movie description by the look on Mabel's face. Bill was coming.

She quickly finished up her sweater with only few seconds remaining, and slipped it on over her current one. Now, she wore a sweater that bore a cross.

It was her 618th attempt in the week that she tried to keep Bill away from her, but sadly, nothing worked. And so, the now human demon ran into the living room and glomped her. "Shooting Star, Shooting Star!"

He spoke with the energy and excitement of a 7 year old. She held her head in defeat, "What is it, Bill?"

She asked warily. Bill got off of her and jumped up and down. "I found Pine Tree's secret stash of love letters to a Ice Bag!" Mabel shook her head,

"Bill anyone can find those." He placed his hand on his chin in thought, still smiling. "But has any DEMON ever found them?"

She shook her head again and warily sighed, "No, Bill. No other demon has ever found them." This was Mabel's third summer in Gravity Falls.

Dipper was staying at a friend's house back in Peidmont, he had lost most hope in solving the few remaining mysteries of Book 3, and he found it pointless in returning.

Too bad he wasn't here now, because Mabel surely needed him. Bill looked up and glared at the ceiling, "She doesn't need Pine Tree!"

He spoke in an annoyed and very loud voice. "She has ME!" Mabel shook her head, "Why do you keep talking to these so called 'Upper Forces', Bill?"

He had a still annoyed look on his face, "It's the 'Narrator' first off. And it's because she keeps saying stupid stuff like-" he was cut off by a knocking at the front door. Thank goodness the narrator thought of something quick,

he had put a huge dent into the fourth wall. Mabel went to answer it, hoping for the best. The door creaked open to reveal a smiling Dipper Pines.

"Hey, Mabel." He spoke happily. Mabel brightened at this, until she saw the weird look on her twin's face. She prepared for questioning.

"Mabel, you look seriously sleep-deprived. You alright?" He started, "And who's that... Guy back there?" He pointed to Bill. Bill skipped merrily to the door, "I'm B-" Mabel slapped her hand over his mouth. "His name is Brandon. Brandon..." She looked around, and spotted Willow Tree some ways behind her brother. "Brandon Willow."

She said, still fearing that Dipper would find out who he REALLY was. And just randomly now, the narrator decided it was time to point out Mabel's appearance.

Her hair was a little feathered, in a ruffled sort of way. There were purple/blue/dark grey circles under her eyes, showing her loss of sleep. And she wore a pink skirt with her Cross sweater, the back-round white and the cross pink. Her headband was white, and out of place on her head.

Even at 14, she still wore her precious sweaters.

Dipper peered in a little more, "Where's Stan? Can I come in?" Mabel nodded, "Stan's out trying to trick the Gleefuls into giving him money for free. God knows why."

She had recently lost her cheeriness, due to this terrible and sleep-depriving past week.

-FLASHBACK-

Mabel had finished the chanting, and went down on her knees, her eyes glowing blue. "Egassem Sdrawkcab, Egassem Sdrawkcab, Egassem Sdrawkcab!"

She fell completely at the sound of evil laughter, Bill's evil laughter. He appeared. Mabel shook her head and stood back up, staring at the triangle. He stared back.

This lasted for about ten minutes, until Bill finally spoke up. "Well, kid! If you're not gonna Propose a deal, I'll be leaving."

He started to float away, Mabel's eyes widened, and she ran a feet feet below to where he was. "I want to make a deal!" He stopped in his tracks, turning back around to face her. "What kind of deal, Shooting Star?" She smiled. "I want to make you a sweater!" He raised his lone eyebrow, "Why would you want to do THAT?" She shrugged, "I just... I've always wanted to make you a sweater."

Her smile turned into a grin. He nodded, or in his case, shook his body. He didn't really have a head. "You just owe me a favor!" He said, floating down to the girl.

His hand caught that amazing blue fire, and she shook it hastily. He let go and floated back up. "One more thing, Shooting Star." She nodded. "When I come to get my favor, I'll be different. This has made me so happy!" He said with genuine joy. Then, he disappeared.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Mabel shook the worry and regret from her face, and replaced it with a tired smile. "Come on in, Dip." She said, moving from the door to let him In.

Dipper stepped in, gripping his backpack. "So Brandon, where do you live?" He asked, eyeing said boy.

'Brandon' took the chance to talk before Mabel could cover his mouth again. "Actually, I'm staying here with you guys!" He said, making an arm arc to show the 'magic' of the moment as he put it in his head. Dipper raised an eyebrow, "How exactly? Grunkle Stan doesn't like umm... How to put this..."

He was a goner. Lost in thought. Mabel answered for him instead, "It's not like we have a choice."

Realizing what she had said, she bolted out of the room. Running for her sanity and safety. Dipper raised an eyebrow, this wasn't like her.

**(A/N)**

**Hello! Sorry, I just needed a place to dump random ideas of mine. This is just part one of a random story. By the way, if there are any Professor Layton fans out there, read "Randall's Road Trip". It's hilarious. And awesome.**


	2. When you can't take it (A little WenDip)

**(A/N) Includes a little fight, there IS blood and bruise mention. Also, includes WenDip. A little, anyways. More info at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: HA! I did one this time! GOT YA, EKAT! Anyways, I don't own GF or Acute.**

He felt himself growing jealous and angry. Wendy... She went back to him? How could she?! Just now she walks closer, smiling at him, not noticing his feelings.

She looks so happy to be by him for a spare moment, putting her arm on his head. "So... I was thinking we could hang at the park later?"

Dipper smiled, happy to get a little attention. He nodded smiling as she took off his hat ruffled his hair.

She held the hat far above his reach, laughing as he jumped for it. "Hey, give it baaack!" He said, his voice cracking.

Wendy laughed more at this, and dropped the hat while doing so.

Before Dipper could say anything, Robbie came back to his girlfriend. Glaring at Dipper, he pulled her to him by her side,

Dipper noticed and quickly stopped laughing, glaring at the teen. Robbie smirked at this, "Wendy babe, weren't we going to that thing?" He asked,

Signaling their leave. Wendy shrugged, "I was actually thinking I could hang with Dipper at the park. Raincheck?" Robbie glared at Dipper,

And furiously turned and stalked off without the girl. Dipper smiled happily, he had won this battle.

But this one and only this one alone. Robbie fled back quickly, all the anger and melancholy he could hold inside him following.

Dipper saddened, he was coming back. Why did it work this way? Wendy raised her eyebrow, "Something wrong, Robbie?"

He nodded sharply, actually tearing up with anger boiling inside of him. "Wendy, you need to choose one of us." He clenched his fists. "This twerp, or me."

He stated in anger. Dipper frowned, what if she chose Robbie? They were dating, after all.

Wendy frowned along with him. Who should she choose? She stood there for minutes, thinking it over. Robbie sighed heavily and hid his angry tears with his hoodie, pulling it over his head. Dipper feared the answer he would most likely get. Robbie readied his fist, unbeknownst to Dipper.

Wendy caught sight of it, though. She kept her eyes on his hand as he swung at Dipper, he thought for sure he had hit him.

Instead though, it was Wendy who had stepped in front of her tween friend. She was now very bruised on her arm. Surprisingly, it bled a little.

The dam of her eyes had finally broken, spilling the collected water over. Dipper's eyes widened, what had she just done for him?!

Robbie looked up at his now unclenched fist, his face in a shadow of hate and sadness. He decided it was time to leave.

Although it's hard to storm off when you're being held back by the neck of your hoodie.

Robbie turned around in partial surprise, all the while glaring at Dipper. Dipper had had enough of Robbie, and now that he'd hurt Wendy, he'd be paying. For everything. Dipper gave Robbie a clean punch to the jaw, actually making his mouth bleed a little. Robbie growled and swung at Dipper again,

Dipper dodging and jumping on his back. Hitting his head while Robbie hobbled around like the most mentally retarded person on earth.

Wendy watched in shock and fear, still crying her icy tears of pain and regret. Dipper still swinging and punching at Robbie, who was still trying not to show his pain.

Robbie fell over, Dipper jumping off of him before he could get damaged from the hard fall. Robbie lay unconscious, bloody and beat.

Dipper still huffing in anger, made his way back to Wendy. He smiled in the best way he could in his current state, waving at her while she was maybe losing her hydration because of how much water was coming out of her eyes. She clung to Dipper, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

She probably feared there wasn't a tomorrow for him until she saw Robbie knocked unconscious. Dipper still smiling, hugged back.

He felt something warm and thin run down his arm, though. He looked down at it. Seeing it was Wendy's blood. He made her let go and pulled a stray band-aid out of his vest pocket. He placed it over her bruise/cut, and she smiled at him. Wendy stood and ruffled his hair, offering her hand.

"Hey dork," she started, Dipper nodded. "Instead of hanging out at the park later, want to go to the Diner?" She pointed her thumb a ways behind them to The Diner where the waitress with the lazy eye worked. Dipper took her hand while grinning, "I would like that very much." And so they made their way back to The Mystery Hack, holding hands and talking.

**(A/N)**

**Hello, readers! I'd been addicted to this song "Acute" (KAITOxMikuxLuka) it's Vocaloid, I wanted to find a dang pairing to do to maybe mix in with the song, but this was the closest I could get. I ALSO did this while very angry about a fight with an old friend, but no need to speak of that. It's the past, and I'll not name names.**


	3. The Sandwich (Got some Bill in there)

**Disclaimer: I'm a pathetic 12 Year old Girl. In no way do I own Gravity Falls, Subway, the color Red, or Anything, really.**

"How... How is that sandwich talking?" Dipper spoke to Mabel.

He stared wide-eyed at the sandwich as Mabel reached out to touch it.

He smacked her hand away, "Don't touch it!" She frowned and pulled her hand back while rubbing it. The sandwich spoke up.

"Hello Dipper and Mabel," it started. "I have come in the form of this sandwich to warn you of a tragic event." It continued,

Dipper raised his eyebrow, confused as ever. "What kind of event?" He asked. Mabel rolled her eyes, "A TRAGIC one! Like no more yarn or glitter!" She shuddered, "A world I don't want to live in." She curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth.

Dipper rolled his eyes, and the Sandwich continued.

"No, something worse, Shooti-" the sandwich stopped suddenly, catching itself. "I mean... Mabel. Yes, Mabel. Anyways, soon, a very tragic and sudden event will occur, it will involve-" Dipper interrupted it's little speech, "Wait wait wait. Shooting... Shooting..."

He snapped, realizing what it was going to say. "Shooting Star!" He said victoriously. The Sandwich appeared to be sweating mayo. "Wh-What?! I never said such a thing, Pine Tr-" he caught himself again,

"WHY AM I SO CLUMSY WITH WORDS TODAY?!" He yelled in a different voice, turning slightly red. Mabel's eyes widened, "It's a magic sandwich..." She spoke with eyes a glitter.

Dipper squinted his eyes in thought, "We only know one person who's ever called us Pine Tree and Shooting Star." He said, standing up above the Sandwich.

The Sandwich started to change shape, from a Slightly red BLT to a very red Triangle with a Bow Tie and a Top Hat.

His voice had finally positioned itself normally, "ENOUGH, PINES!" He yelled angrily at the twins. Mabel got scared, and hugged her twin.

Dipper glared at Bill while not hugging back, "Why were you a Sandwich?" He asked almost calmly, his eyebrow raised as much as it could be.

Bill shook with anger, "BECAUSE THAT WAY I COULD EASILY TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE CHANGING INTO SUPERNATURAL CREATURES WITHOUT YOU TWO FREAKING OUT!"

He screamed, then realized he'd spat it all out. He faded back to a glowing yellow and blushed in embarrassment. "Whoopsies..." He said, kicking a non-existent pebble.

Mabel just stared off into space, as well her twin. "M-Mabel..." The boy asked, suddenly growing a little scared. His twin grinned in excitement, "What if I'm a Fairy, or a Mermaid?!" She grinned more at her last thought. It had been so long since she'd seen Mermando. If she was a Mermaid, they could hang out together! Bill shrugged, "It's more of a personality thing than a choice. Knowing You Shooting Star, you'll probably become a Mermaid anyways."

She bounced up and down in excitement. Dipper raised an eyebrow,

"First off, how did this happen, why did this happen, what would I turn into, and seriously, WHY A SANDWICH?! I MEAN, WHO WOULD BELIEVE ANYTHING A SANDWICH WOULD SAY?" Dipper was huffing and sweating from his outburst.

Bill shrugged and laughed, Dipper's voice had cracked many times. "You sure wanted to believe Me."

Dipper screamed and turned to the Fortune Teller and kicked it, then hopped on his other foot while holding the injured one and making embarrassing cute hurt noises. Mabel and Bill laughed a little more. Bill stopped and fixed his Bow Tie, "As funny as Pine Tree in pain is, I gotta go warn some others. Hopefully Question Mark doesn't try to eat Me again." Mabel raised her eyebrow, "When did He try to eat You?"

Bill shuddered and shook his head. Meaning his entire self. "You don't want to know, Shooting Star." He glared at the Girl and her Twin, "Stop stalling Me! I gotta go! Now, The universe is a hologram, Buy gold, byyee!"

He disappeared into thin air, probably gone. But always watching. Dipper dropped his foot and fell over, "Wait, wait! You never told Me what I'd be!" He reached out to nothing as if trying to get support from the air in front of him.

Bill appeared once more, colored a slight red. "A Deertaur. Not that I knew it or anything. Now yada yada Universe hologram, buy gold, see ya." This time, he just floated out of the Shack.

Screams of "LOOK, A GIANT FLOATING DORITO!" Were heard outside, then the demon screaming and floating into the forest was the last of them they saw for the moment.

Dipper looked down at the floor. "Deertaur? Like a Manataur, but a Deer version?" He shrugged, he'd have to look things over about this change in events.

Mabel still jumped for joy about Her future change.

**(A/N):**

**Hello guys, I was so obviously bored. And at a McDonald's with lots of screaming children. Then when my Mom talked about Subway, a Sandwich was in my head. This was also when I was doing some FanArt for a FanFiction on here. Gravity Falls+Sandwich= This? Anyways, hope You had a nice Spring Break if You just got back like I did, and I wish You a short rest of the week.**

**Billcipher4.**


	4. He Found Another Puppet

A chorus of laughs rang out through the Mystery (s)Hack, a few coughing noises following suit after some throats had joined in their share of use.

A pre-teen threw her hands up in the air and yelled, "Waddles!" with an ever-growing grin and a small giggle. An oinking noise was heard as the sound of trotting on the bottoms of the carpet-layered wood and barely-stable floor commenced, the pink companion oinking happily as its owner smoothed her hands up and down on the skin of the animal with a yet-present grin.

"Waddles, you're the best." She assured happily as she heard Stan yell from the kitchen as well as the sound of pots and pans clattering to the floor resounded throughout the Shack on this cool night.

Her and Dipper locked eyes, the older (by seconds) twin shouting a, "Not it!" before the male did the same through a popcorn-filled mouth. Hearing her triumph and the sound of her releasing a victory screech before she shoved popcorn in her mouth, he got up and shuffled into the kitchen.

"Grunkle Stan, did the centipedes crawl through the floor-boards agai—" He was caught off by his own gasp as he closed the door behind him, looking up to see the strange sight before him.

A raspy, dark and gleeful chuckle rung out through the small space, the old man standing hunched over the kitchen table facing opposite from Dipper as the boy suddenly got the strong urge to flee the room.

"Say, Dipper…." A familiar, high-pitched voice rang out in place of the deep, gruff one that belonged to that of Stanford Pines.

You could practically hear the poor boy's heart pound against his chest as he looked to the dirt and Pitt Cola stained window, his eyes widening and pupils shrinking as he let out a small, unrecognized sound of shock. All that he could do at what he saw in that reflection was moved a nearly limp and obviously shaking leg backwards as he tried to feel behind him for the doorknob.

In the window, he could see the reflection of yellowed, cat-like and narrowed eyes that were sickeningly un-human, another raspy-yet-energetic laugh carried throughout the air as a wrinkled grin etched unto his face. "….I found another puppet!"

Following this was the sound of full-out laughter, the kind you think someone would let out after being let out of a mental hospital. He threw "his" head back in hysterics, closing the eyes that were _not_ supposed to be Bill's before opening them and looking at the boy, not turning his body yet.

Dipper let out a shrill, girly scream and tried for the door, facing it and nearly getting tears in his eyes because of how scared he was. "Mabel! MABEL, PLEASE!" He cried out in plea, his breathing quickening.

Bill yawned at this, rolling his eyes at Dipper in a bored reaction. "Y'know, Stan's body is _really_ old and weary. Ever read Harry Potter? Kinda reminds me of Dumbledoor." He spoke out, watching the pre-teen amusedly. "But," He started; now grinning.

"I do have to say, Pine Tree…. I think that I much enjoyed your body better. You _have_ been on a normal sleeping schedule, though, right? Don't want to get kicked out again!" He exclaimed, leading Dipper to _actually_ get tears in his eyes and sniffle, kicking the door frantically in attempt to alert his sister.

"MABEL, PLEASE!" He beckoned, breathing heavier yet and starting to feel light-headed.

However, his sister would never have heard him. She had fallen asleep not too soon after she curled up with Waddles, and _everyone_ knew not to wake her up from her fast. Besides, she was a heavy sleeper.

Dipper fell to the floor in a defeated heap, now sobbing like a child.

His "Grunkle" walked over, smirking down at him. "Awww," He mocked in a sugar-coated tone, "is the wittle Dippy all sad?" He faked out a seemingly caring smile.

"I can fix that, tyke! Now, before any violence ensues, how 'bout you just give me a handshake..? Wouldn't want your big sis in there to wake up outside of her own body, now would we?"

He shook his head with vigor, sniffling and staring up in terror before he made his way up unto his wobbly legs. Shaking frantically in an almost shiver-like way, the boy's head looked towards the wall behind of which was the gift shop upon hearing an obnoxiously familiar 'ding' ring out, as well as the sound of a tired Soos.

He yawned loudly, shuffling a bit further inside. "Mr. Pines? Dip? Ham-Bone?" He called out, his half lidded eyes looking towards the door labeled, 'Employees Only' before slowly and un-motivatedly shuffling some more towards it. "I forgot the keys to my Nana's house here, and she's already asleep, so…" He trailed off awkwardly, staring at the door in need of a response.

Dipper's eyes widened at the sound of this, and Grunkle Stan's narrowed as Bill glared down through him to the boy. "Pine Tree…" He whispered in a scarily calm voice, "If you so much as a fart…." He leaned a bit closer to Dipper now, moving to cover his mouth. Although, it seemed that he never got around to it, because the boy screamed out a, "SOOS!" Before the demon could do it. He managed to make out half of a "hELP", before Bill covered his mouth with an angry growl, the older 'man' jerking him from the door as he yelled out, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL PINES CHILD!?".

Soos heard this, leaving a gasp in his wake as he moved to the door, a nervous sweat starting upon him as he moved to the door in a quickened pace, huffing tiredly as he worked his lungs. "Dip! Yo, Dip, are you alright!?" He questioned as he made his way to the kitchen door, trying at the doorknob but finding it useless.

Inside, a series of grunts and growls were rung out into the air before Bill yelled, "Just let me into your stupid and awkward body, you puny human spawn!" "Never, Bill!" Replied a thrashing Dipper, before a deep growl and a gasp were heard.

A thud resounded out into the hallway, followed by a crash, of which sounded like glass.

Soos' eyes could not have been wider as he tried the knob again, this time succeeding in opening the door. He pushed it open with a creak as a rough groan came down from the floor, looking down to see Stanford, who looked up at him and questioned, "What happened….And why do I feel so weird..?" He questioned the man in his familiar voice.

Although, Soos worried about something else at the moment. Where was Dipper..? He wasn't underneath Stan, by the table, or the stove… That was strange; couldn't he hear the pleas for help?

Then, a look of fear passed over his face as he looked towards the window. Stan's gaze followed his.

The window was gone.

And so was Dipper.


End file.
